Soul Into Hades
by Jenny Flint
Summary: esta sección esta casi vacía. Por tanto, hay que llenarla. Esta cosa es un ex-songfic que trata de la historia del controvertido y genial Magus


**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes de Chrono Trigger me pertenece. Si así fuera, Crono hablaría más, Marle tendría una muerte horrorosa, y Robo sería una tostadora andante. Originalmente, este era un songfic de "Soul into Hades", interpretada por Lacuna Coil.

* * *

—¿Qué...? —exclamó Gaspar

—Lavos... ha despertado —dijo sin aliento Melchor

La Reina Zeal sólo reía.

—¡SCHALA! —Janus había entrado, corriendo. Se quedó estupefacto ante la escena. ¿Qué era _esa _cosa?

—¡Janus! —respondió Schala. De haber podido, tal vez habría agregado un "¡Sal de aquí!"

Y tal vez sí logró decirlo, (n/a: XP es que no me acuerdo) pero igual Janus ya no pudo escucharla. Súbitamente se vio atrapado en un momento en que él no existía. No sabía que esa sensación de vértigo y náuseas se debía a que había entrado en un túnel del tiempo. Tampoco sabía de quién era esa mirada constante que lo vigilaba.

Y, encima, no sabía quién era el tipo verde y grande que se materializó, junto con un mundo que jamás había visto, justo frente a él. Muchos duendecillos lo rodearon. La cabeza le daba vueltas y todo era irreal. Se fastiidió. Era demasiado... ¿primero lo de Lavos, y ahora este hato de...? ¡BASTA!

Los duendecillos explotaron. El tipo verde tenía cara de asombro. A Janus, esta vez, no le importaba qué estuviera pasando. Le dolía la cabeza...

Cuando despertó, estaba en una... edifiicación extraña... en el centro de un bosque oscuro, y tenía al tipo verde enfrente de él, mirándolo con una mezcla de precaución y curiosidad.

—No eres humano, ¿verdad?

¡Humanos! Schala decía que no había diferencia entre ellos y los humanos. Pero todos los demás trataban a los humanos como una cosa aparte, porque eran apenas un poco más que animales.

—No... —respondió al fin.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—... de Zeal.

—¿Zeal...? Zeal... —el tipo verde murmuraba para sí mismo el nombre de "Zeal" una y otra vez mientras iba hacia un estante lleno de libros y hojeaba uno, buscando algo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Janus.

—Soy Ozzie, comandante del ejército de los Mystics... —se detuvo en una página y sonrió—. Ya decía yo que había oído de Zeal en algún lado —de repente, su cara se ensombreció y empezó a mirar a Janus y al libro alternativamente—. No vienes de Zeal —dijo al fin.

—¡Claro que sí! —replicó Janus indignado.

—No, no vienes de Zeal —repitió Ozzie.

—¿Por qué no habría de venir de Zeal? —preguntó Janus con furia.

—Porque_ no puedes _venir de Zeal.

Le mostró el libro. Según lo que ahí decía, Zeal era un glorioso reino que bla, bla, bla y había desaparecido hace alrededor de 15,000 años a causa de la locura de la Reina.

¡Desaparecido! Eso no podía ser.

—Pero... pero... —balbuceó Janus

—Estamos en el año 572 d.D.

—¿"d.D."? ¿Qué rayos significa eso? —preguntó Janus.

—Verás...

—

Los años pasaron, y Janus se hizo a la idea de estaba a _siglos_ de su casa, de que los humanos, desde siempre, habían sido una plaga que había que tener controlada, y de que Lavos debía ser destruido.

Ozzie era algo torpe en magia, y de hecho sólo podía hacer hechizos medianamente inútiles, pero ayudó en lo que pudo y Janus se volvió un gran hechicero.

El día en que Janus se determinó a comentarle a Ozzie que a partir de ese momento buscaría a Schala hasta encontrarla (resolución que había tomado el mismo día que había llegado al 572 d.D.), Ozzie tuvo una "genial idea".

—¿Estás listo para la guerra? —le preguntó simplemente.

—... ¿qué? —la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido.

—Será bueno averiguarlo —dijo Ozzie con una sonrisa enigmática—. Ven.

Caminaron entre las sombras del bosque hasta llegar a un campamento de humanos. Aparentemente inofensivos. Pero sólo aparentemente.

Un Polly había cometido el pecado de pasar por ahí. Le dispararon con unos arcos.

—Vaya... sólo era un Polly —comentó uno de los humanos.

Ozzie sacudió la cabeza.

—Como siempre.

Janus lo observó con atención... y que los humanos se prepararan, porque conocía a _ese_ Polly.

Salió de entre los matorrales, furioso. También a él lo apuntaron con los arcos.

Pero no dispararon, porque era _humaniforme_.

—¿Quién va? —preguntó uno de ellos.

Ese uno quedó reducido a cenizas.

—_¡Magus!_ —exclamó uno de ellos en su lengua natal.

Y qué importaba lo que intentaran, o lo que fuera que dijeran, todos cayeron muertos. Y a Janus sólo se le había resbalado, un poco, el guante izquierdo.

—Sí, estás listo —sentenció Ozzie—. Ya hasta tienes nombre de batalla.

Janus lo vio sin comprender.

—¡El tipo te llamó "Magus"! ¿No es un nombre apropiado para ti?

Janus sonrió.

—Sí, lo es.

—

_**Don't worry**  
(No te preocupes)  
**I'll be there with you wherever you are**  
(Estaré contigo doquiera que estés)**  
Right now I'm one too many**  
(Ahora salgo sobrando...)**  
It's hard to say**  
(Es difícil decirlo.)**  
You must believe it**  
(Debes creerlo.)_

—

590 d.D.

¿"Masamune"? ¿Qué sería eso? ¿Serían ciertos los rumores de que podía derrotarlo a _él_?

Y entonces se dio cuenta: ¡"Masa-Mune"! ¿Qué tendrían que ver esos dos chiquillos con todo este asunto?

(Claro, no debería llamarlos "chiquillos". Eran unos cuantos cientos de años mayores que él. Pero, aun así, actuaban como eso, como unos chiquillos)

—¡Detente en nombre de los Reyes de Guardia, Magus!

Ozzie y Magus se detuvieron y se volvieron a ver quién era el imbécil que hablaba.

—¿Por qué no vienen _ellos_ a detenerme? —preguntó con insolencia, y lanzó un rayo al escudero.

—Tú... ¡contempla La Masamune! —dijo el soldado, y sostuvo en alto una espada.

Ozzie, con un rápido movimiento, se la arrebató. La Masamune cayó por el acantilado.

—Parece que no puedes hacer mucho sin tu espada, ¿eh? —preguntó Ozzie con sorna.

—Cyrus... no puedo más —masculló el aparentemente inútil escudero

—Glenn... vete mientras yo los detengo.

—¡Pero Cyrus!

—Vete, o nos matará a ambos.

—Deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo, Cyrus —dijo Magus lentamente, mientras lanzaba otro hechizo.

—Corre... Glenn... cuida a... la Reina... —Cyrus exhaló su último aliento.

Como ni Magus ni Ozzie soportaban tan cursi escena, Magus resolvió cremar el cadáver gratuitamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también vas a probar tu suerte? —le espetó Magus con fastidio al "viudo".

—...

—¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —intervino Ozzie, burlón—. ¿Qué dices, Magus? ¿Le darás una forma más apropiada?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Siempre hay tiempo para un poco de diversión.

El sujeto cayó por el risco. Bueno, cada quien su suerte.

—

—Bah...

600 d.D.

El plan de rapto de la reina Leene había sido un éxito. Ozzie se encargaría de lo demás. ("Es tan simple, que ni él podría echarlo a perder", había dicho Flea.)

Ya estaba todo preparado. Podía empezar con la invocación de Lavos cuando quisiera. Y sería mejor empezar ya, antes de que pasara algo y lo interrumpieran (cosa que seguramente ocurriría. Eran tan ineptos...)

Sin fijarse bien en lo que hacía encendió las velas que formaban parte del pentagrama con un gesto despreocupado. De pie en el centro del círculo mágico, recitó la letania del encantamiento sin percatarse de que su voz cada vez tenía más fervor, sus ademanes se volvían apasionados y todos sus músculos y vísceras se tensaban.

... Estaba a punto de terminar. «Prepárate, Lavos», pensó.

Y justo en ese momento, un tipo con el cabello desarreglado, un hombre-rana (¿sería...?) y un tipo gordo con una armadura gigantesca lo interrumpieron.

Otra vez salió a relucir la Masamune. Entonces comprendió porqué se decía que sólo esa espada podría matarlo. Por alguna extraña razón, neutralizaba el efecto del amuleto que le había dado Schala hace tanto tiempo...

No, no era tiempo de sensiblerías. Tenía que darles una lección por imbéciles y por inoportunos. Dedicando una considerable fracción de su concentración a mantener controlado el portal que traería a Lavos ante él, lanzó uno y otro ataque contra los intrusos.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no podía con esos tres? Había hecho mal en subestimar a Masa y Mune todo este tiempo... ¡pero esa simple espada no sería suficiente! Se enfocó más en la batalla, admitiendo a su pesar que comenzaba a cansarse; aunque sus oponentes no se veían del todo bien tampoco. Invocó los horrores del abismo para maldecirlos con una muerte segura.

Lavos se salió de su control, y otra vez sintió ese vértigo, esas náuseas y la maldita sensación de que alguien indeseado lo estaba vigilando.

Despertó. Al instante reconoció el lugar. Se subió la capucha de la capa y solicitó audiencia con la Reina.

—¿Quién es?

—No lo sabemos. Parece ser uno de los nuestros.

—Háganlo entrar, a ver qué quiere.

—Reina de Zeal —dijo Magus al entrar— es mi deber informarle que los Tres Gurús se oponen a sus deseos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestionó la Reina tras una pausa.

—Soy un Profeta, mi Reina.

—Pues veamos qué tanto puedes profetizar.

Forzando su memoria, dedicó los días siguientes a vaticinar cosas sin importancia para la Reina. Los intrusos se aparecieron en Zeal, y los mandó alejar. Era duro forzar a Schala a hacer algo que ella no quería, pero si supiera lo que él sabía estaría de acuerdo con él... ¿verdad?

El día temido llegó. Otra vez, el Palacio del Océano. Otra vez, la Reina invocaría a Lavos. Otra vez, los portales del tiempo se abrirían.

_A menos que él no quisiera que eso pasara._

Tenía que esperar el momento adecuado. En cuanto Lavos apareciera...

De súbito, entraron, otra vez, el tipo del cabello extraño, la rana y... esa cosa que parecía una armadura viviente.

¡Debió haberlos matado cuando pudo...!

Por su causa, no había estado listo para el surgimiento de Lavos, y había perdido el equilibrio. Schala estaba muy débil. Se incorporó. Con tanto viento, la capucha le estorbaba. La echó atrás.

—Prepárate, Lavos...

—¿Qué haces, Profeta? —le gritó la Reina.

—... te destruiré.

—¡Ja! ¡No sueñes! ¿Crees poder enfrentarte a Lavos? ¡No lo hagas perder su tiempo!

¿Cómo es que siempre tenía razón en cosas como ésa?

¿Por qué Lavos lo había imposibilitado de ese modo? ¿No lo había tenido bajo su control en el 600 d.D.?

¿Y qué rayos estaba intentando hacer ese tipo con la Masamune? A duras penas alcanzó a oír su nombre, gritado por sus frenéticos compañeros.

—

No supo cómo había llegado allí. Estaba en un arrecife, frente al cual, en las profundidades, estaba el Palacio del Océano.

Había fallado miserablemente. Y ni siquiera podía detenerse para darse un poco de auto-compasión, porque había alguien atrás de él. O, mejor dicho, tres "alguienes". La Rana, la Armadura y una niña rubia.

—¡Magus! —exclamó Glenn, mientras él y sus compañeros sacaban sus armas.

—Contemplen. Todo está en el fondo del mar —dijo Magus, ignorándolos—. El Mágico Reino de Zeal se ha ido, junto con los sueños y ambiciones de sus habitantes —se volvió hacia ellos y prosiguió—. Yo viví allí hace tiempo, pero era una persona diferente...

—Tú... ¿tú eres Janus? —preguntó la niña.

—Desde que el portal me envió a la Edad Media... he esperado ajustar cuentas con Lavos. Ustedes me interrumpieron justo cuando había invocado Lavos a mi castillo. Qué irónico que acabara en esta era siendo arrastrado por _otro _portal. Como era del futuro, mi conocimiento sobre el pasado me permitió convencer a la Reina de que yo era un poderoso oráculo. Pero ningún libro de historia me habría preparado para lo que pasó aquí. El poder de Lavos es inimaginable. Cualquiera que intente oponérsele está completamente perdido. A estas alturas, ustedes también tendrán un destino traicionero —hizo una pausa para tomar aire y prosiguió—. ¡Justo como ese pobre tonto, Crono!

—... ¡¿Te atreves a insultarlo? —le espetó Glenn.

—¡Él es historia! Juega con fuego y te quemarás.

—¡Magus! ¡Vigila tu lengua! —Glenn volvió a desenvainar la espada.

—¿Todavía quieres matarme? Te daré la oportunidad. Si lo logras, volverás a ser humano.

Glenn envainó la espada y meneó la cabeza tristemente.

—Matarte no hará que Cyrus o Crono regresen.

—Entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo. —dijo, y le volvió la espalda.

Ya se iban, cuando cambió de idea. Los alcanzó.

—Esperen. Voy con ustedes.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Magus? —interrogó Glenn.

—¿Quién sabe? Podría haber una forma de que él regrese. —respondió, casualmente recordando las extrañas leyendas que le había contado Gaspar alguna vez.


End file.
